Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device wherein the back plate of the display module thereof serves as an appearance part by design as well and a hybrid light guide plate (hybrid LGP) and a display device with a hybrid LGP.
Description of Related Art
With the increasingly developments of the semiconductor industry and the relevant electronic industries, many digital tools such as mobile phone, digital camera, digital video camera, notebook computer, desktop computer, and flat-screen TV all are developing toward a more convenient, versatile, and aesthetically appearance direction. During using these products, the display screen is an indispensable interface, and through the display screen of the products, it is able to bring more convenience for the user's manipulation. Among them, the liquid crystal display (LCD) device has played a major rule of display screens. Since the LCD device itself does not have the luminous function, and therefore the LCD device must be equipped with a light source therebelow to provide the light beam required for displaying frames.
In terms of the notebook computer, a display module is assembled between an rear housing and a front frame of the display device. In recent years, some manufacturers have introduced a so-called thin notebook computer. Under the thin figure design condition, in general, one of the conventional schemes is to integrate a frame with the rear housing of the display module together to reduce the stacking number of the components and sub-assemblies. Under such a design approach, in order to avoid the warping of the rear housing of the display device to press the display module and avoid the back cover with an applied force from directly pressing the light guide plate (LGP) with weaker structural strength, a larger gap between the display module and the rear housing is required, which makes the whole thickness of the display device hard to be thinned. In addition, the rear housing serving as a major part to enhance the structural strength in the display device must not be too thin, and it also limits the display device to be thinner. Further, the material of the LGP is usually a resin material, which is easier to be expanded as heating or absorbing moisture. At the time, if the multiple sides of the LGP are fixed at the frame of the display module in adhering method, the structure deformation of the LGP, because the expansion direction is restricted, would be produced when the LGP gets expanded, which causes abnormal display frames. Therefore, the conventional LGP is suitable to be fixed in adhering along a single side of the LGP, but it accordingly makes the display module have poor structural strength.
China Patent No. CN101936509 discloses a backlight module structure and a fabrication method thereof, wherein the LGP adopts an optical glass plate to increase the structural strength of the backlight module. China Patent No. CN102354014 discloses a display module where supporting ribs are disposed on the sides other than the light incidence side. Taiwan Patent No. TWM429116 discloses an integrally moulded backlight module made of an electrochemical reinforced glass where the thinner figure is achieved through integrally moulding. Taiwan Patent No. TWM342603 discloses a hybrid light guide structure. Taiwan Patent Publication No. TW201213881 discloses an optical sheet. China Patent No. CN102374497 and Taiwan Patent No. TWI271584 disclose an LGP. PCT Patent Publication No. WO2008045207 discloses a display device. Taiwan Patent Publication No. TW200923507 discloses a planar light source device. China Patent No. CN102117109 discloses a portable computing equipment. China Patent No. CN102915134 and No. CN102981665 disclose a touch panel. China Patent No. CN102998818 discloses a display device. China Patent No. CN1936627 discloses an illumination device and a display device. Taiwan Patent Publication No. TW201039022 discloses an LGP structure. China Patent No. CN1497309 discloses a planar light source. Taiwan Patent Publication No. TW200622403 discloses a backlight module. Taiwan Patent No. TW585275 discloses a light source system. Taiwan Patent Publication No. TW200516295 discloses a backlight module.